Twilight Sparkle
Twilight Sparkle is the central main character of the series ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic''. She is a unicorn pony who is the protege of Princess Celestia, and then moves to Ponyville to study the magic of friendship, all while she and her new found friends battle hostile forces threatening their land. Background Twilight Sparkle was born and raised in Canterlot, the royal capital of Equestria, the land of ponies. As a child, she demonstrated strong skills with magic, which would lead her to becoming the apprentice of Princess Celestia, ruler of Equestria. One day, despite mostly concerned with her studies, Twilight is met by a friendly farming Earth pony named Applejack, who takes her to the rural town of Ponyville, meeting her friends, Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. Though still not interested in friendship, Twilight receives word that Celestia's sister, Princess Luna, is missing, so Celestia sends Twilight out to find her, with Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Rarity. Eventually, they come across a village lead by a unicorn named Starlight Glimmer, who has actually kidnapped Luna in order to get her to listen to her "equal" version of friendship, and when Twilight confronts Starlight, in her panic, Starlight summons a spell that accidentally turns Luna into Night Mare Moon. However, with her newfound friends by her side, Twilight defeats Night Mare Moon and turns her back into Luna, while Starlight escapes. After returning Luna to Celestia, Twilight decides to remain in Ponyville and learn the magic of friendship, becoming a librarian. Eventually, at a celebration in Canterlot for Luna's return, they are attacked by an ice dragon, but are saved by a mysterious unicorn named Shinesire, who is actually Applejack's long lost childhood friend. Twilight helps Shinesire and Applejack discover the motive behind the attacks, and after they succeed in their mission, Shinesire moves to Ponyville and joins Twilight's circle of friends. Even later on, Twilight is confronted by a vengeful Starlight, who tries to alter the past. With Shinesire's help, Twilight manages to stop and reform Starlight, making a friend out of her. As such, the redeemed Starlight becomes Twilight's apprentice and close friend. As such, with Starlight Glimmer, Shinesire, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy all by her side, Twilight embark on numerous adventures and missions, fighting in fierce battles against hostile forces, braving perilous dangers and learning and spreading the wisdom of friendship. Their most common adversaries are the forces of King Sombra, Queen Chrysalis and Lord Tirek. Eventually, after much time in Ponyville, Twilight and her friends come upon the Seahorse Kingdom, which is threatened by pirates and the forces of the Storm Emperor. Twilight manages to bring the warring Seahorse tribes together and even discovers a new spell to help stop the Storm Emperor. After all this, Twilight turns into an alicorn and becomes a princess. Appearance Twilight is a unicorn pony with light violet fur, has a straightened indigo mane and tail with violet and pink streaks, with the mane shaped into a hime cut with straight bangs. Twilight also has violet eyes, and sometimes, she keeps her mane tied in a bun. Personality and Traits Twilight is shown to be a very kind, caring and helpful pony. Initially, she wasn't interested in socializing, but she was always polite and considerate to others. She initially felt she didn't have time for friendship and was extremely studious. However, after coming to Ponyville and making friends, she begins loosening up and relaxing, and she greatly cherishes her friendships. She always provides strong support, comfort and advise for her friends and is always there for them. Twilight is also shown to be incredibly nerdy, and she expresses strong interest in things considered geeky and shows jubilant excitement over it. She tends to be very awkward and quirky much of the time, and she can be very clumsy and cowardly as well. She usually tries to be rational in situations and use calm and logic, though sometimes, she too can be hysterical. She is shown to be wise and while she becomes very fun loving, she still is very serious over serious situations. However, she can be very reckless and even cocky at times, and does at times, often displays a considerable ego, much to the annoyance of others, particularly Shinesire. Even so, most of the time, she is very friendly and polite to others. Skills and Abilities Twilight is incredibly skilled in magic, and is capable of casting a very wide range of incredibly complicated spells, ranging from projecting powerful magic to transforming objects. Along with this, she also has the normal unicorn magic ability to levitate objects. She also displays very strong organizational skills and is very knowledgeable and has strong logical thinking skills. She also shows strong signs at leadership and is very skilled with technology. Trivia Category:MLP: FIM Category:Heroes Category:The Messiah Category:Genius Category:Altruistic Category:Bond Creator and Protectors Category:Chosen One Category:Determinators Category:Mentor Category:Elementals Category:Healers Category:Ingenue Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Pure of Heart Category:Friendly and Kind hearted Category:Harbingers Category:In Love Characters Category:Hard Workers Category:Trap Masters Category:Harmonizers and Pacifists Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Insecure Category:Tomboys Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Fighter Category:Comedic Characters Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Lawful Category:Amazons Category:Empowered Characters Category:Adventurers Category:Leaders Category:Advocates Category:Cowards Category:Neutral Category:Damsels Category:Femme Fatale Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Symbolic Category:Possessors Category:Nurturer Category:Egotists Category:Obsessed Category:Recurring Category:Omniscient Category:The Heavy Category:Creators Category:Optimists Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Outcasts Category:Angelic Category:Gadgeteers Category:Passionate Learners Category:Animal Kindness Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Guardians Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Xenophobes and Supremacists Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Forgivers Category:Rescuers Category:Selfless Category:Loyal Category:Vigilantes Category:Incompetent Category:Hypocrites